


Legacies

by KassandraScarlett



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraScarlett/pseuds/KassandraScarlett
Summary: Peter B Parker pays a visit to the man which inspired him the same way he hopes to have inspired Miles.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter B. Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Legacies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought: What if Peter B Parker was the Peter Parker of the MCU?

Peter B Parker stood in front of a gravestone, flowers in hand.

“Hey,” he said quietly. “Sorry, I know I was supposed to come two days ago, but…” He chuckled. “Well, the craziest thing happened, you know?”

He sat down on the ground, laying the flowers across his denim-clad lap. “This is gonna sound crazy, but… I traveled to a different dimension. Literally. It was a whole different universe and it was almost the same, but, kinda different too, you know? Like…” He trailed off, recalling all the little differences. “Like, Audi had 3 rings instead of 4.” He shook his head. “It was so crazy.”

He sat in silence for a while. “You know, there was another Spider-Man there? Well, 5 others. And, this is gonna sound crazy, but one of them was literally black and white and another was a pre-teen anime girl, and another was a pig. And two of them were girls, so, Spider-Woman, actually.” He chuckled. “One of them was… New. To this life. His name is Miles and… He kinda reminded me of… Of myself. You know, when we first met.” Peter closed his eyes. “He was so eager to learn, so excited… And then he watched his uncle die in front of him. God, I felt so sorry for him. I wanted to tell him to go back to being normal, to forget that he had powers now.”

He laughed, a choked sound full of held-back tears. “Is that what you saw in me? Is that what you used to think back then?” He sniffled. “I used to think you were just coddling me, underestimating me. I get it now.”

Peter sighed, wiping his face and getting to his feet. “I know I haven’t been the greatest hero, or person, the last few years. I’m sorry for that. I don’t… I’m gonna do better. Just like you always wanted me to.” He smiled a little, bending to place the flowers at the base of the gravestone. “Bye, Mr Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: kassyscarlett


End file.
